Too good for me
by Hispanicin
Summary: Maybe it's beacuse you're too good, or maybe... I'm just not good enough. (one-shot)
_**Feel free to correct any grammar mistakes and/or any ooc-ness in the characters**_

Chat Noir flew over the roofs, jumping and running as fast as he could.

He wanted to visit his princess.

His visits had started one night when he had once tripped on a rooftop and landed quite ungracefully in her balcony (though he claims it was on purpose). Marinette had tended his wounds and they sat there for a while, just talking. That is, until Plagg reminded him he had a home to get back to. After that, Chat's visits became longer and more constant. Sometimes, after patrol, she even had to run back to the bakery, taking a shortcut, so he wouldn't catch her detransforming. But Marinette cherished his presence when he wasn't trying to impress Ladybug.

Today he ran until he spotted her balcony. Landing silently he smiled at Marinette and started walking towards her, planning on sneaking up on her, that is, until he noticed she seemed upset. Frowning, he cleared his throat, Making Marinette whip around and look at him with wide eyes.

Pulling on an obviously fake smile, she greeted him,"Hello Chat, I was wondering when you would come,"

Chat's frown deepened,"Marinette, is everything okay?"

Marinette forced out a chuckle,"Yes _Chaton,_ I'm _fine_ ," she said, rolling her eyes

Adrien could spot a fake smile a mile away, and he was **sure** her smile was fake. He stepped closer, "Marinette, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She bit her lip and frowned, as if debating what to do. Finally, she shook her head,"Don't worry Chat, it's not important..."

Chat knew he shouldn't pry, but he couldn't stand seeing Marinette so upset,"Marinette..."

"Look Chat, I'm _**fine,**_ you don't need to pretend you care," she snapped, immediately regretting it, once she saw hurt cross over Chat's features. It was only for a second. He approached her and held her shoulders and looked her in the eye. His eyes were a flurry of emotions, disbelief, sadness... And concern. So much concern.  
Marinette cast her eyes on the ground.

"Look me in the eyes," he said, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that I don't care,"

Marinette looked up at him the looked back down again,"Okay,"

Chat tilted his head sideways,"Huh?"

"Okay I'll tell you what happened," she said quietly

Chat opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it,"Today, at school I-I overheard my crush talking about this girl... He talked about her like she was the sun and the stars. He looked so happy and I-" she let out strangled sound, "I'm not- I can never compete to someone who makes him smile like that..."

She covered her face in her hands. Chat approached her,"Marinette..." He couldn't stand to see her sad, whoever this guy was, he deserved to go to hell twice for what he did to her.

Suddenly, muffled laughter could be heard. Chat frowned at the girl who was now currently laughing histerically, as if she had been told the funniest joke in the world.

When she looked at him, he noticed there were teares in her eyes,"Who am I kidding?H-he's Adrien Agreste! Why would he want someone like me? Right, Chat?" Tears now streamed down her cheeks, she looked up at Chat. He froze, looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry, you didn't want to hear that... I just-" Marinette couldn't take it anymore, she broke down sobbing. She was on her knees, shoulders shaking, and tears splattering on the ground.

Chat's heart shattered into a million pieces. It was him. _He_ made her cry. _He_ deserved to go through hell twice.

"Princess..." he said softly, kneeling down next to her, his own tears now splattering on the ground beside her,"I'm- I'm sorry," his voice broke at the end but he couldnt care less. He was so stupid. He had _hurt_ her.

Marinette looked up at him in surprise, and her face immediately softened,"Oh kitty, it's not your fault..." she said smiling softly at him.

And that hurt him even more. She was so kind and selfless, she didn't deserve what she got. She didn't deserve to feel invalid or unwanted. She didn't deserve the same jerk that had broken her. She didn't deserve him. Marinette deserved more.

He looked up at her,"You don't understand princess, It _is_ my fault. I-I did this to you... You don't deserve this you-" he let out a strangled sob and hugged her.

Marinette stiffened at first but then returned the embrace. She stroked his hair, "Chat, I don't understand, how is this your fault?" she asked, frowning.

There was a pause then, "The one that's his sun has hair as dark as midnight," he mumbled,"The stars that shine in her eyes make his nights much more beautiful, and ever since he met her, his life has never been brighter..."

Marinette frowned, was Chat _seriously_ talking about Ladybug right now?

"It's you princess, his sun and stars, the one that makes him smile like there is no tomorrow: it's you,"

Marinette's frown deepened, how would Chat- then it hit her.

Marinette pulled back from the embrace and looked at his face, still holding his shoulders. She observed the curve of his nose, his strong jaw, his soft cheeks, his eyes...

 _Why didn't I see it before?_

Then Marinette started laughing, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Chat looked at her, confused by her actions.

"Why didn't I see it before?" she said, smiling at him, "We've wasted so much time kitten..."

Chat frowned, he really didn't understand what was going on.

"Wait here," she said, standing up and going down the hatch to her bedroom.

Chat sat there, a bit confused, a bit anxious, waiting for Marinette to return. He could hear her rummaging around and talking in hushed tones, before thee hatch popped open and out stepped Marinette, holding something behind her back.

"Chat... I'd like you to meet Tikki," she said, holding her hand out. In her hand was a small red sprite with three spots and two antennae.

"Hi Chat!" 'Tikki' squeaked

Marinette observed with amusement as various emotions flitted across Chat's face.  
 _Confusion_  
 _Denial_  
 _Disbelief_  
 _Excitement_  
And lastly,  
 _Relie_ f

He looked up at her with a smile, "My lady..."  
He detransformed and stood up, wrapping her in an hug. She immediately returned the embrace. And there they stood, embracing each other as the stars twinkled above.

 _This was the start of something beautiful._

 _ **Angst**_ _ **isn't my strong suit**_


End file.
